Maybe It's Supposed to Be This Way
by somewhereonlyklaineknows
Summary: AU: A new phone. A wrong number. A bored stranger. The story of two lost teenage boys just trying to figure out who they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Fri 28 Aug (3:47pm)**

We have to go to the mall tomorrow morning – as early as possible. That Marc Jacobs jacket that I've been waiting forever for finally comes out!

(3:48)

Also, I need a scarf for Tuesday's outfit. I have to look fabulous for the first day.

(3:50)

_Who is this? I don't recall anyone mentioning a jacket to me._

(3:52)

I think I typed in the wrong number, sorry. I just got a new phone and I'm still figuring it out.

(3:53)

_It's alright._

(3:55)

Oh god, I feel so stupid.

(3:59)

_Don't. Do I get to find out which jacket you ordered at least?_

(4:04)

_I'm sorry. That sounded creepier than I thought._

(4:05)

_My parents dragged me their friend's picnic and it's just incredibly boring._

(4:07)

Hang on…I'll send you a picture

(4:09)

*sends pic*

(4:09)

Only it's in royal blue

(4:13)

_That's nice._

(4:18)

You're awfully interested for a stranger.

(4:20)

_Sorry, this picnic is really boring._

(4:21)

Okay…I'm gonna go now.

(4:32)

What's so bad about a picnic?

(4:34)

_It's all adults_

(4:34)

_Wait…I thought you were done talking to me._

(4:37)

Turns out I'm bored too.

(4:53)

_Interesting. What year of school are you in?_

(4:58)

You really know how to creep a person out.

(5:00)

_Sorry. I'm just curious. You said you needed a scarf for your first day… I'm assuming school?_

(5:01)

Yes.

(5:03)

_So what grade? _

(5:06)

How do I know you aren't some forty-year-old creep

(5:07)

_I told you, my parents dragged me to this picnic. _

(5:09)

Sophomore

(5:11)

_Freshman. See, I'm not an old creep._

(5:12)

_Okay, so I still sound creepy._

(5:14)

Yeah, whatever. I have to go make dinner. This was…interesting.

(5:17)

_Goodbye. It was nice talking to you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tue 1 Sept (10:12)<strong>

_Did you get your jacket?_

(10:16)

Who are you?

(10:18)

_Your accidental text from last week._

(10:20)

Why are you texting me again?

(10:27)

_I'm bored. _

(10:28)

Shouldn't you be in school?

(10:30)

_My English class is ridiculously easy._

(10:33)

You do realize that this is kinda creepy, right?

(10:34)

_You didn't have to respond, you know_

(10:34)

_Wait…aren't you in school too?_

(10:40)

Yeah, I'm in French. I can do this stuff in my sleep though.

(10:43)

_So your easiest class and my easiest class are at the same time then._

(10:49)

I guess.

(10:54)

_How weird would it be if I suggested we make this a thing?_

(10:56)

I don't know you. Why would we have a thing?

(10:59)

_I'm bored in English, you're bored in French. We don't know anything about each other besides our grades…I could use someone to talk to._

(11:03)

What's your name? I need something to save your number under.

(11:05)

_So we're doing this then?_

(11:05)

_It's Blaine, by the way._

(11:07)

I guess so.

(11:08)

Kurt

(11:12)

_What?_

(11:14)

My name. I have to go meet my friend for lunch.

(11:16)

_Until tomorrow, Kurt!_

* * *

><p><em>AN Thanks for reading! This chapter was more of a prologueish deal, so the following ones will be longer. Also, this will be on my LiveJournal, floatinginthsky. I can include the picture messages in those updates, so you might want to check this out there. The story's looking to be about 25 chapters and a lengthy epilogue. Please let me know what you think so far. Thanks again!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wed 2 Sept (10:00am)**

_It was a bright cold day in April…_

(10:03)

It's September, Blaine.

(10:05)

_Good morning to you too._

(10:07)

I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound grumpy.

(10:08)

_Rough morning?_

(10:11)

Not really. Well I was fine until I got to this class.

(10:13)

_Sorry. We don't have to keep up this texting thing if you don't want to._

(10:14)

It's not that. You're actually providing a welcome distraction.

(10:14)

I got stuck sitting next to this idiot who smells simply revolting.

(10:16)

_I have nothing to do all period, so if a distraction's what you need, you're in luck._

(10:18)

Nothing? Really?

(10:19)

_We were supposed to start our first reading for homework last night. I finished and annotated most of it._

(10:19)

_I'm supposed to be working on chapter 2._

(10:22)

What book?

(10:24)

_1984. Have you read it, Kurt?_

(10:26)

No. Isn't that one of the AP texts for Senior English?

(10:27)

_Maybe it is at your school. Here we read it in Freshman Honors._

(10:30)

Oh.

(10:32)

_Have you ever wondered if maybe the world isn't so black and white?_

(10:35)

What do you mean?

(10:37)

_There's no one forcing you to follow a certain path. You don't have to follow the cliché go to college, get a good office job, settle down, get married, and _

(10:37)

_have kids. No one forces you to believe what you do. _

(10:41)

I don't see where you're going with this.

(10:43)

_Have you ever second guessed yourself? Thought you might be different from everyone around you?_

(10:44)

…yeah.

(10:46)

_I feel like that all the time and now, this book's making me think that maybe I should embrace the different and not give a damn about what anyone else thinks._

(10:49)

Aren't you worried though?

(10:51)

_About what?_

(10:55)

Kids can be really cruel. I got tossed in the dumpsters today because some of the football guys thought my jacket looked to feminine. If this different is a weird haircut or something, you might want to rethink it.

(10:57)

_Kurt…that's horrible! And it's not a haircut or anything, no worries._

(10:59)

It's normal for me, so I guess now it's more of an annoyance than an issue. Thank god! I'd hate for anyone else to experience dumpster tossings. What is this different?

(11:02)

_Class is about to end. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kurt!_

(11:03)  
>Bye Blaine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wed 2 Sept (3:30pm)<strong>

_Coop, are you in a meeting right now?_

(3:32)

Nope. Just about to take a break from reading over a case. What's up bro?

(3:35)

_You've always said that I could come to you with anything, right?_

(3:36)

Yeah, of course! Anything you need to talk about? School troubles?

(3:39)

_No, it's not school. That's been pretty easy so far. Look, this is kind of important. Can I call you?_

(3:41)

Sure you can. I told you when I moved out. You can call me anytime.

* * *

><p><strong>Outgoing Call: Wed 2 Sept (3:47pm)<strong>

"Hello."

"_Hey, Coop."_

"Blainers, I've missed you, little bro! What's up?"

"_Some of my friends have come back to school with girlfriends and they all keep checking out girls."_

"Are you trying to tell me that little Blainers has his first crush?"

"_No, and that's just the problem. I look at these girls with them and I just don't see it. But it's different when I look at guys. Coop…I-I trust you more than anyone, so I thought that you should be the first person that I talk to about this because your opinion matters to me more than anyone else's. I'm, Cooper, I'm gay."_

"…"

"_Coop? You don't hate me, do you?"_

"What? No, I don't think I could ever hate you. I'm just a bit surprised, that's all. I mean, I always kind of suspected, but I wasn't expecting you to call me today and just come out like that."

"_I'm sorry."_

"Don't be sorry. Listen, Blaine, I don't know how Mom and Dad will take this, but I'm here for you no matter what."

"_I want to tell them tonight. I'm tired of hiding who I am. I want to be able to dress as I like, sing whatever I like, – yes, they're still girl's pop songs – and I want to be able to hold hands with whomever I like in the halls."_

"Coming out is a big deal, Blaine. Are you sure that you're ready for it?"

"_Yes. I've thought about this…so much."_

"Then you have my support. I hate to cut this call short, but I've got to get back to work. Let me know how everything goes though. I love you, Blainers."

"_Love you too, Coop."_

**Call Ended: Wed 2 Sept (4:18pm)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wed 2 Sept (9:30)<strong>

_Well, I told them._

(9:40)

How'd it go?

(9:42)

_Not well._

Tbc

* * *

><p><em>AN: Now it's getting a bit more dramatic, haha! I was going to continue on, but that seemed like a good place to end the chapter. You'll get your explanation soon enough though. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Incoming Call: Thurs 3 Sept (7:12am)**

"Good morning, Blainers!"

"_Hey."_

"I figured that I'd call to wish you good luck. Today's the day, right?"

"_Yeah. I just hope things go better with my friends than they did with our parents."_

"You still haven't told me that story."

"_Well Mom got all quiet and Dad yelled at me. He said that I'm just going through a phase and that it's just to get attention. It really isn't though. I really wish I could be straight. Things would be so much easier."_

"I know it isn't a phase, bud. I really wish that Dad could realize that. Just give him some time to adjust. He probably wasn't expecting it. Don't say that, Blaine! It's part of who you are and I don't think any less of you…and I'm almost positive that my opinion matters more than Dad's."

"_Thanks. You have no idea how much your call is helping. I'm just a bit nervous about how everyone will react."_

"I'm glad. If anyone gives you any crap, tell them that they'll have your big brother to answer to."

"_Alright, though I don't know how well that would go over here, haha. First period starts in about five minutes. I should probably go."_

"Okay. Wait…before I forget; since you texted me last night, I've been thinking. You've got a long weekend coming up soon, right? If you're okay with this, I'll call Mom this afternoon and see if you can come stay with me in Chicago for the weekend. How does that sound?"

"_Great! I can't wait!"_

"Alright. Hopefully I'll see you soon then. Good luck today, Blainers."

"_Yeah, thanks. I really have to go now. Love you!"_

"Love you too, bro."

**Call Ended: Thurs 3 Sept (7:21am)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thurs 3 Sept (10:02am)<strong>

Would it be odd to say that I'm looking forward to however you plan on distracting me today?

(10:06)  
><em>Not as long as you promise not to judge me for my distraction.<em>

(10:08)

I think I can do that…depends on what you were planning on distracting me with.

(10:09)

_Remember how I said that I want to embrace what makes me different?_

(10:12)

Yeah.

(10:14)

_I came out to my family last night. I'm gay._

(10:15)

Wow. Your distraction really is a good one.

(10:17)

_You're judging me. Maybe this texting thing that we have going on was a bad idea._

(10:19)

No! Blaine, I'm not judging you…

(10:20)

How did you know?

(10:24)  
><em>Know what? That I was gay?<em>

(10:27)

No…well I guess that too, but how did you know that you were ready to come out?

(10:29)

_To answer your first question, my friends are all into girls and I could never see why, but there are a few boys that I've felt attracted to._

(10:30)

_To answer the second…I was tired of hiding who I am. I want to be able to dress how I want and hold hands with whomever I want and not get judged for it. _

(10:31)

_I want people to know me, not some short kid who turns down any girl that looks his way without good reason._

(10:36)

Weren't you worried about what your parents would say or that your friends would treat you differently?

(10:38)

_I told my older brother first. He's quite a bit older and lives in Chicago, so it was over the phone, but he was amazing…even called me this morning to wish me luck. I'm telling my friends at lunch._

(10:41)

What about your parents?

(10:47)

_My Mom didn't say anything and my dad's less than impressed. He seems to think that it's just a phase that I'm going through for attention. It isn't though, you know?_

(10:51)

Yeah. I understand completely. We don't go to the same school, right?

(10:53)

_I don't think so. The lockers here are blue if that means anything._

(10:54)

Red…so there's no chance of you knowing who I am then.

(10:55)

I'm gay too, but I haven't told anyone. I'm not ready yet.

(10:57)

_Well you've told me. I'm a complete stranger, so I'd call that progress. You can tell the rest of the world when you're ready. No one's forcing you to come out today, though you can always text me about it. It looks like we're in the same boat._

(10:59)

I suppose you're right. Thanks. You can text me too about this.  
>(11:00)<p>

I've got to go, but you can text me later if you want. Good luck with your friends!

(11:06)

_Thanks. That means a lot._

(11:07)

_Bye, Kurt._

* * *

><p><strong>Thurs 3 Sept (7:28pm)<strong>

Hey.

(7:33)

_Hello, Kurt._

(7:36)

How did it go?

(7:38)

_Better than expected in some ways, worse in others._

(7:41)

Care to elaborate?

(7:47)

_A few of the guys said it didn't matted to them as long as I respected that they're straight, which I completely understand. The others acted sort of distant toward me for the rest of the day. Fortunately, there was only one true homophobe._

(7:52)

That doesn't sound so bad. I wish that I wasn't so afraid to do what you did today.

(8:00)

_Your time will come, Kurt. You just aren't ready yet._

(8:02)

_The homophobe was my best friend._

(8:05)

Blaine, I am so, so sorry. If you want to talk about it, I'll listen and I promise not to judge.

(8:07)

_It's alright, I guess. If he can't accept the real me, I don't want to be his friend anyhow._

(8:09)

_Just texting you like this helps. It's nice to know that I'm not alone in all of this. My brother and a few friends said that they support me, but it isn't the same. Just the idea of someone else going through all of this helps, you know?_

(8:14)

Blaine, I really am glad to help in any way.

(8:17)

_I know, Kurt. Thank you. I've got a lot of homework to get through tonight, but I'll text you some more in English tomorrow._

(8:26)

Goodnight, Blaine.

(8:38)

_G'night._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks again for reading! Please let me know what you think :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fri 4 Sept (10:01am)**

Good morning, Blaine.

(10:07)  
>You there?<p>

(10:20)  
>I hope everything's okay.<p>

(10:41)

_Sorry, my teacher gave us a pop quiz. Everything's fine._

(10:44)  
>Good…I was worried that you might've had a coming out problem.<p>

(10:48)  
><em>Nope. So far, so good.<em>

(10:52)  
>Let's hope it stays that way.<p>

(10:57)  
><em>Yeah. I really can't hope for anything better.<em>

(11:00)  
>Me either. I just hate the idea that people might treat me differently because of this. That's a big part of why I haven't come out yet.<p>

(11:02)  
><em>I know what you mean…I've got to go, but I'd love to continue this discussion. Can I text you this weekend?<em>

(11:03)  
>Yeah, that'd be nice. Talk to you later, Blaine!<p>

(11:04)  
><em>Bye.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mon 7 Sept (10:03am)<strong>

_Kurt, I am sososo sorry about not texting you like I said I would._

(10:06)  
>I take it you have a good explanation?<p>

(10:07)  
><em>You know you mentioned not wanting people to treat you differently?<em>

(10:08)  
>Yeah.<p>

(10:11)  
><em>Well I got home from school on Friday and my dad had the car packed up. He insisted on taking me on a fatherson camping trip. _

(10:15)  
>That's nice.<p>

(10:19)  
><em>He did it to try and straighten me out. It was horrible. I wanted to text you all weekend, but there was no cell reception in the woods.<em>

(10:22)  
>That's horrible! What did your mom say?<p>

(10:23)  
><em>Nothing. And the whole weekend, my dad kept making not so subtle comments about my sexuality.<em>

(10:26)  
>I hate that the world is so cruel towards our kind and I wish that I could do something for you. Have you told your brother?<p>

(10:28)  
><em>Just talking about all of this with me helps. It helps so much, Kurt. And no, I haven't told him yet. He's a lawyer and he had trial today, so I'll probably call him tonight.<em>

(10:31)  
>At least you have him to turn to.<p>

(10:36)  
><em>Yeah, he's great. Could we talk about something different though? I could really use something to take my mind off all of this.<br>_

(10:40)  
>Of course. What do you want to talk about?<p>

(10:42)  
><em>Anything. How was your weekend? Anything interesting happen?<em>

(10:44)  
>Yes, actually. My dad got me a Lincoln Navigator.<p>

(10:47)  
><em>Wow! That's so nice, Kurt. Was there any reason for this? Did I miss your birthday or something?<em>

(10:50)  
>He said that he's tired of having to drive me everywhere and that it's mine as long as I promise to stop wearing form-fitting sweaters. I love it!<p>

(10:52)  
><em>Not to be judgmental or anything…especially since you haven't judged me so far…aren't those types of sweaters meant for girls?<em>

(10:54)  
>Fashion knows no gender!<br>(10:55)  
>You're not the first person to ask me though, so I forgive you.<p>

(10:57)  
><em>I wish I could be so comfortable with my clothes. I have a ton of things that I would love to wear, but I'm too afraid to.<em>

(11:01)  
>Well, not everyone can be as fabulous as myself…<p>

(11:04)  
><em>I'll take your word for it.<em>

(11:07)  
>You'd better.<p>

(11:08)  
><em>Until tomorrow :)<em>

(11:12)  
>I'll text you then.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Outgoing Call: Mon 7 Sept (8:12pm)<strong>

"Blainers! What's up, buddy?"

"_Hey, Coop. Not much is going on."_

"Everyone at school treating you okay?"

"_Yeah, they're fine. Mom and Dad are still tough to deal with however. Dad took me camping this weekend."_

"I take it that the trip wasn't because he missed the great outdoors. Tell me the whole story"

"_I got home from school on Friday and the car was packed. He said that he wanted to take me on a father/son camping trip, so I went inside and exchanged my schoolbag for the bag that he made Mom pack for me and we went. Everything we did came with some obvious comments about my sexuality. "You can't possibly be gay," "Fags don't pitch tents as well as that," "No homo could stand walking through the mud like this." It was awful, Coop and I couldn't do anything about it."_

"I can't believe that he would do something like that. God, Blaine, he's such an ass! Can I call you back in a minute?"

"_Okay."_

**Call Ended: Mon 7 Sept (8:26pm)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mon 7 Sept (9:48pm)<strong>

_Did you happen to call Dad?_

(9:53)  
><span>Yeah. Someone needed to do something, Blaine. He can't just treat you like that.<span>

(9:57)  
><em>Thanks…but now Dad's in a worse mood. I figured you might've done something because of all the yelling going on downstairs and you never called back.<em>

(9:58)  
><span>I didn't forget about you, don't worry.<span>

(10:00)  
><em>I really hope that I didn't cause any problems for you.<em>

(10:01)  
><span>Blaine, any problems that can arise from this are not because of you. I didn't have to call Dad and yell at him. I did it because I wanted to and I felt that someone has to.<span>

(10:03)  
><span>Besides, I also had a more civil discussion with our mother.<span>

(10:04)  
><em>Really?<em>

(10:07)  
>Yeah. I think you need a bit of time away from Dad and by some miracle, she agreed. You know how you were supposed to come stay with me in a few weeks?<p>

(10:08)  
><em>Yeah. You're not canceling on me, are you?<em>

(10:13)  
><span>Not at all, buddy! As long as you're okay with it, I'll drive out first thing tomorrow morning and pick you up. You can go to school for the morning to collect any work that you'll need for the week.<span>

(10:15)  
><em>That would be so awesome!<em>

(10:16)  
><span>Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Blainers.<span>

(10:17)  
><em>Can't wait, Coop!<em>

TBC

* * *

><p><em>An Thanks again for reading! Many of you have alerted this story, but I would really love to hear your thoughts as well. I would love to know what you all think!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tues 8 Sept (7:15am)**

_Kurt, I won't be able to text at our usual time. You can text me anytime this afternoon if you'd like though. I'll explain then._

(7:20)  
>Okay. Is everything alright?<p>

(7:22)  
><em>Yeah. I'll explain later. Bye, Kurt.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Outgoing Call: Tues 8 Sept (11:31am)<strong>

"Hello."

_"Coop, I've got all my school stuff and I'm waiting out front."_

"Okay. I'm on Banks Street, so it'll be a few minutes."

_"Great. Do you mind if we stop at home? I need to get my bag and my computer plug."_

"Already taken care of Buddy."

_"Really? Thanks Coop!"_

"No problem. I'll see you soon, Blainers."

_"Okay. Bye."_

**Call Ended: Tues 8 Sept (11:34am)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tues 8 Sept (1:12pm)<strong>

Hey, is now a good time for you to text?

(1:13)  
><em>Yeah. Aren't you still in school though?<em>

(1:15)  
>I'm supposed to be in phys. ed., but I told the coach that I pulled my hamstring trying to shoot a basketball or something, so she let me go to the nurse for<br>(1:15)  
>ice. The nurse thinks I'm here because I have a headache, so I got to lay down in the back room.<p>

(1:17)  
><em>Were you really that interested in why I couldn't talk at our usual time?<em>

(1:18)  
>No…I really am interested though. I just hate phys. ed. and didn't want to spend the rest of my afternoon covered in sweat.<br>(1:19)  
>So you told me that you'd explain later. It's later<p>

(1:22)  
><em>That it is. I guess I owe you an explanation then.<br>_(1:24)  
><em>You know how I told you about that awful camping trip my dad forced me to go on last weekend?<em>

(1:25)  
>Yeah.<p>

(1:27)  
><em>Well I talked to my brother about it last night. He got mad at my dad and called him. They were yelling at each other over the phone for at least half an hour.<br>_(1:27)  
><em>Coop called our mother after that and she agreed that it would be a good thing for me to get out of the house for a few days to get away from my dad and give <em>  
>(1:28)<br>_him time to digest everything, so I'm currently in my brother's car headed for his apartment in Chicago._

(1:30)

That's good…that you get to spend some time with your brother.

(1:33)  
><em>Yeah. He has to go into work tomorrow, but the rest of this week is going to be so awesome.<em>

(1:37)  
><em>Yep. I just realized that we've talked about me for the past 20 minutes. What's been going on with you lately?<em>

(1:40)  
>Not much.<p>

(1:42)  
><em>Really? I find that incredibly hard to believe.<em>

(1:45)  
>Well our school got a glee club yesterday and I signed up<p>

(1:46)  
><em>You sing? Wow. I never would have guessed. From what you've told me, I though fashion was your thing.<em>

(1:49)  
>It is…but so is singing. My dream is to star in a musical on Broadway someday.<p>

(1:52)  
><em>That sounds so cool. You must be really good then.<em>

(1:55)  
>I'm pretty decent. I'm a countertenor, so I'm one of the best in the club. We sound horrible together though.<p>

(1:56)  
><em>A countertenor! I've never spoken to one before. You've got to sound amazing!<em>

(1:58)  
>You sing?<p>

(2:03)  
><em>I can, yeah…but my school doesn't have a showchoir or anything.<em>

(2:06)  
>Well we just got ours, so maybe your school will get one soon.<p>

(2:08)  
><em>I hope so!<em>

(2:12)  
>The bell just rang. I've got to go. After school glee practice.<p>

(2:14)  
><em>Have fun!<em>

(2:14)  
>Will do. Bye, Blaine.<p>

(2:17)  
><em>Goodbye, Kurt!<br>_(2:19)  
><em>Oh…and you can text me whenever this week.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thurs 10 Sept (4:37pm)<strong>

_Kurt?  
><em>(4:49)  
><em>Kurt<br>_(5:03)  
><em>Kurty?<br>_(5:12)  
><em>Kurrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttt<br>_(5:24)  
><em>Are you ignoring me?<br>_(5:30)  
><em>I think you're ignoring me. I'll stop bothering you now.<em>

(5:48)  
>Blaine…sorry, my dad needed some help at the shop. One of his mechanics had to leave early today and they were extra busy.<br>(5:51)  
>Why did you think I was ignoring you.<p>

(5:56)  
><em>Sorry I spammed your phone. I waited for you to text me at our usual time yesterday and you never did. Then you weren't answering today…I'm sorry.<em>

(5:57)  
>Don't be. I thought you might be busy with your brother and I didn't want to bother you.<p>

(6:03)  
><em>I appreciate that. He had a meeting in the morning yesterday that he couldn't miss, so I was alone until nearly 1:00.<br>_(6:05)  
><em>You can text me whenever you want, you know…if you want to. If I can't talk, I just won't respond, but you can always text me.<em>

(6:13)  
>Thanks. The same goes for you, Blaine. And I always have my phone on me…except for when I'm working.<p>

(6:17)  
><em>So how have the past two days been? It seems like I haven't talked to you in forever. How's your glee club?<em>

(6:21)  
>We sound horrible, but I've made a few friends through it, so it's not too bad.<p>

(6:24)  
><em>I'm sure you guys sound amazing…especially with a countertenor in your group. It's nice that you're making new friends. I've always enjoyed meeting new people.<em>

(6:26)  
>You're too kind! Yeah. I really like hanging out with a few of the girls. There's one that's really bossy and controlling though. It's kind of annoying.<p>

(6:30)  
><em>Ugh, I hate when people are like that.<em>

(6:32)  
>So what have you been up to lately? Surely you must have done something fabulous in the windy city today.<p>

(6:35)  
><em>We pretty much walked around downtown. I bought a few new bowties on Michigan Ave. Did you know that there's a giant metal statue of a bean in Millennium Park?<br>_(6:35)_  
>It reflects everything. It's so cool!<em>

(6:37)  
>It sounds like you're having a nice trip. I'm glad. You deserve it after all that you've been going through.<p>

(6:43)  
><em>Yeah. Staying with Coop's been great. I've actually got to go now though. We're going out for pizza. Then we're going to a movie.<em>

(6:45)  
>Have fun! You probably won't hear from me for the next few days. I don't want to interrupt your time with your brother. I can't wait to hear about the rest of your trip :)<p>

(4:49)  
><em>I will! Bye, Kurt!<em>

TBC

* * *

><p><em>So there's Chapter 5. I'm sorry about the delay, but I've had so much work to do lately. I readannotated a 200+ page book in 4 days and turned in a 7-page paper for English. Anywho, I haven't been getting any feedback on this story from you guys. Is anyone actually reading this on this site? I hate being that person that asks for reviews, but reviews help me to be a better writer/author. I love writing this story so much, but I'm thinking that I might have to discontinue it on this site (it will always be on my livejournal, Floatinginthsky) if my posts continue to lack in responses. _

_Thanks for reading. I'll try to update ASAP_


End file.
